Salty Sting
by Suaru
Summary: It had been a long time since he had felt that salty sting in his eyes...Eyelids slowly started to close and her face came to his mind as it always does.... He had carried the numb feeling with him ever since her death... threeshot, IK some MS
1. Salty Sting

Hello guys! Suaru here. Now this is a story written by a good friend of mine. I read it and decided that a sequel must be written, so I volunteered. The first chapter is Micayasha's original story and the second is one version of the sequel. The third chapter, which is not finished, yet will be the other version. So sit back get some tissues and enjoy Micayasha's story titled "Salty Sting".

**Salty Sting**

**By: Micayasha**

**My God, you guys, I actually had tears in my eyes while I was writing this. This must never happen!**

**R/R.**

It had been a long time since he had cried.

So very long… the last time he had cried… A long time since he had felt that salty sting…

When had it been? When he was a child, surely. Perhaps when those villagers had played keep-away with his ball, leaving him with the words, "Dirty half-breed"? Or had it been when Sesshomaru had told him that Father hated him, because he was a half-demon? Maybe that time when his mother had cried for him, or when she herself had died.

Yes, Inuyasha had had a lot of sad things happen in his life… and yet…

Nothing seemed to compare to this.

He stared down at the gravestone. Had it really only been one month since her death? It seemed like so much longer. Like years, and years, even decades or centuries, had passed since she had last laughed at him, smiled that bright, cheery smile, even—Kami-sama, he even missed the feeling of cold, packed dirt slamming into his face. Missed the sound of her irritatingly shrill, "I'm going home!" Missed everything about her.

Sango had cried, Shippo had bawled his eyes out, and Miroku had shed his own tears, at night, when he believed no one was watching. He wanted to be strong—had to be strong. For Sango.

Miroku knew Sango was a strong woman, capable of taking care of herself. But she did not want to care for herself, right now. She only wanted to curl up in her betrothed's arms and cry until she was unable to cry any more.

His finger traced the simple engravings on the tombstone. He had dictated this marking… _The last resting place of the great miko Higurashi Kagome, daughter, sister, friend, surrogate mother, and beloved. 1989—2004._

When Naraku had killed her, he had seen the sheen of tears in everyone's eyes, but the strangest feeling had been the sting of his own, and the trickle, almost itchy feeling, of first one tear, then another, running down his cheek to fall to the ground.

"Why did you have to leave me, Kagome?"

And he did not even have the comfort of a vow to avenge her death. No, Koga had done that. While Inuyasha had been mourning, barely able to move from grief, Koga had gone into a fit of rage and killed Naraku. Not without taking the three shards that Kagome had held in life, of course. Five shards and he had been a match for Naraku, especially on the night that Naraku had weakened his barriers, chosen as the night he lost his demonic powers.

_I loved her,_ he thought.

His mind screamed in agony, his heart wilted, died. His whole body was numb, and he felt a warm droplet on his chin—blood. His fang had been gripping his lip. He didn't feel any pain. After all, hadn't he had punch holes through his gut? Hadn't he had slashes across his arms and legs? Bruises and burns and broken bones?

But that was not the reason he felt no pain.

Numb. He was numb, and his heart was shredded.

In a hoarse whisper, he repeated, "I loved her."

The pain of his mind was echoed by the screams that tore from his mouth and filled the night.

"_And I never even got to tell her."_

Yes, it had been a very long time since he had felt that salty sting in his eyes.

**Hey, guys, be nice, this is my first attempt at angst… so, how did I do:'( So sad! Anyways, let me know if you want a sequel. Sarah (co-writer, Daughters of the Inu) is sitting next to me, badgering me to write a sequel with… well, I won't ruin the surprise. But let me know, OK?**

**Tearfully yours,**

**XOXO**

**Micayasha**

So there ya go guys! The first part in a three-part story! Now go read the second chapter and try to refrain from killing us! The third part will be happier than the first two! We promise!

Also tearfully yours,

Luv and hugs!

Suaru


	2. Salt Water

Salt Water

Sequel to Salty Sting

By: Suaru

Here ya go! This is the first version of the sequel to Salty Sting! The other version of the sequel will be here soon! And don't it will be happier than this one! So enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor. (closet door opens to reveal a tied and gagged Inuyasha) (I shut it quickly) You saw nothing.

3 years later

He leaned against the gray stone eyes closed, mind blank. That had been the only way he could deal with all that had happened, to allow a void to stay in his heart and mind. Otherwise pain would consume him. It would rip at him and send him to hell and back. Fire would burn in his veins and guilt would choke him.

"Three years…" It came out a rasp, as if he hadn't used his voice in a long time. Pale flesh moved to reveal blank looking golden eyes. No light touched them; they seemed dead. In fact only the rise and fall of his chest and the small movements he made signified that he was alive at all. "Has it really been that long?" He whispered; it hurt to say anything any louder than that.

Eyelids slowly started to close and her face came to his mind as it always does. She had a small smile on her face and her hair was caught in the wind. She was wearing her usual green skirt and white blouse. Her eyes held the light as she continued to smile at him. "I'll wait for you…" Her lips barely moved as she recited the last words she had ever spoken, to him or anyone else. Crimson blossomed on her chest and an expression of pain replaced the smile on her face. "No…" Darkness appeared behind her and a sinister laugh reached the boy's ears. "No." She staggered a few steps, before falling to one knee. "No!" Tears fell from her eyes and she gripped herself tightly. "No!" Her eyes closed and she landed on the ground with a soft thud. "NO!"

He jerked forward, tears coming from his eyes. 'I failed her…' How? How could he have let this happen? She was so kind and innocent. She shouldn't have died. And to make it all worst that bastard Koga was the one who killed Naraku! He didn't get that little bit of comfort… The comfort of destroying her killer.

The hanyou slowly got up and walked to the other side of the gravestone. Kneeing again he took a clawed finger and traced the engraved 'K' with it.

"Uncle Inu?" He looked over his shoulder at the little girl. She had deep brown hair like her mother and had gotten her father's blue eyes. She had also gotten Sango's spunk and Miroku's smile. "Uncle Inu you kk?"

"Yea Sayko. Uncle Inu's ok…"

The two and a half year old walked over to him and put her small arms around him. "You no look kk. You look sad." 'You always look sad…'

The boy didn't saying anything for a moment, and then mumbled, "Your mommy and daddy are probably worried about you. You should go home." The little girl gave a small nod. Giving him a peck on the cheek she skipped off, singing a little song as she went.

He turned back to the grave once the girl was out of sight. Miroku and Sango had turned to each other for comfort after she had died. They had a child with another on the way. Sayko was a gem. Inuyasha loved her dearly. She was so sweet and pure. But on the same sense it made him sad. He had wanted children more than anything, and he had wanted to have them with her. He had had dreams of the children they might one day have together. They might have her dark black hair, his golden eyes, hell maybe even little dog-ears on their heads. He felt a corner of his mouth lift at that thought. That would have made her so happy, to have little dog-eared children. The smile quickly disappeared knowing that it could never happen.

'I can't take it anymore…' He thought. 'This is too hard!' He hid his face in his hands. "Why?" He whispered hoarsely. "Why did if have to be her?" He felt the familiar salty sting of tears fill his eyes. They ran down his face and made droplets in his chin. He felt them drip off his neck onto his shirt, wetting it. He _hated_ himself! How could he fail to protect her? After all these years, was everything people said about him true? He was weak. He was worthless. He could protect himself let alone the people he cared about! But she didn't think so and she died because she had trusted him to keep her safe!

Inuyasha punched the ground next to him. It _hurt_. Being without her hurt more than he had ever thought it would. Life…there wasn't really anything left for him! Miroku and Sango had a life together; they had a child. They couldn't take care of a heartbroken hanyou that really didn't want to live anymore.

His mind was made up. He leaned against the stone and lifted the sword by his side and held it up. His golden eyes traced the sharp edges of the blade that failed to save her. He moved the sword to his neck and slowly cut across it. The pain was welcoming. He could feel the blood flow down his chest as it became hard to breath. He dropped the old fang and fell backward across the grave. "I'm coming…" He whispered. "I love you…" He finally got to tell her as the drops of salt water fell from his closed eyes…

Author's Note: (SOB) God I was crying like the whole time I was writing this! Oh and before I forget… DON'T KILL ME! Remember! I am going to write a happy version of this sequel. It might take a little while, but I'll get it done eventually! So no killing the poor little author!

See ya!

Suaru

P.S. Big ass thanks to Micayasha for letting write this! I LOVE YOU! And check out her stuff! HELLA GOOD!


	3. Watery Smiles

**Watery Smiles**

**Happier sequel to Salty Sting**

**By: Suaru**

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is the happy version of the sequel to Salty Sting! YAY! This whole story is dedicated to the person who inspired me! Thanks Micayasha! These sequels would never have been written if not for your wonderful story Salty Sting! (hugs) Love you lots and I hope you like the sequels! Oh and if you need to you should go back and read the first chapter of this story ok? ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha. And you don't have to keep rubbing it in! Grr!

**2 months later**

He sat alone in the dark. The night air pierced through the white under shirt he was wearing. A branch from the tree he was sitting in jabbed him in the side. But his body didn't feel anything. He had carried the numb feeling with him ever since her death. The days had tuned into weeks and the weeks into months. And the months slowly turned into years…

No. How long had it been since she was killed? He couldn't seem to grasp how long ago it was. Time seemed to blend together. He sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the sacred tree.

It was odd. He still couldn't seem to grasp that she was never coming back. Everyday he would wake up from a horrible nights sleep and expect her to be lying there, still peacefully sleeping. That dream was shattered every time he looked around the small hut and saw Shippo, cheeks still wet from the crying he had done when he woke up during the night. Miroku already awake cradling a softly sobbing Sango, trying to hold back the tears he wish to shed. And every morning the hanyou would go out, pick fresh wild flowers and put them on her grave. He would always stand there for a while, not crying he had run out of tears a while ago, just standing there willing all of this just to be some sick dream.

Eventually reality caught up with him and he would leave the grave and go sit in the place they first met, the sacred tree. And there he sat now cold and alone, saying a soft prayer that no one would heed. 'Life sucks.' He thought to himself. 'So hard and painful…' He let out a soft sigh. "What have I ever done to deserve all this pain?" He whispered to the wind.

"You were born a half demon and Kami is punishing you for it…" The woman's voice held no emotion.

Inuyasha turned to look at the new comer, already knowing who it was. "Kikyo…" He leaped down from the tree and stood before her. "What are you doing here?" He tried to keep his voice from cracking as he spoke to her not wanting her to know how badly this had affected him.

Kikyo looked to the grave at the base of the tree. "So that girl is dead is she?" If she noticed Inuyasha's breath catch she ignored it. "Shame…" It was hard to tell if the miko meant it for her voice carried no sign of how she felt. Inuyasha kept silent, not trusting himself to talk. He looked at the grave then away. "It hurt you deeply, didn't it Inuyasha?" She didn't bother waiting for a response before continuing. "I am not surprised. I always knew your feelings for her were more than you were willing to admit. The same for the girl…"

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. 'What is she saying?'

"Honestly Inuyasha. You mean to tell me you never noticed? She probably loved you just as much as you love her. But I suppose it doesn't matter now."

"Is that all you came for?" The hanyou asked. "To rub my stupidity in my face?"

There was silence between them. The wind rushed around them, playing with their long hair. Kikyo gave a small sigh. "I still love you Inuyasha… Or my soul does at least. I don't know if I am capable of love in this form, but…" She paused searching for the right words. "I am tired Inuyasha… I don't wish to live in this form any longer. I wish to be free."

"Does that mean you've come to ask me to go to hell with you?"

The miko let out a startled laugh. "No. I had given up on that a long time ago. I have just come to say good-bye. And to give the girl something that belongs to her." She walked over to the grave, pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Kikyo knelt next to the tombstone and laid her delicate hands at the base. A violet glow began to appear around her, shooting sparks into the ground. All Inuyasha could do was stare in confusion, not knowing whether he should stop her or let her be. And as he stared something amazing began to happen, a body appeared lying on top of the grave. 'It can't be!' He thought, tears starting to form themselves in him eyes.

Kikyo grabbed the girl's hands as she slowly started to sit up. More lights entered her body, as she looked at the dead miko, confused. Soft smiles formed themselves on the two women's lips and Kikyo whispered, "Take care of him for me…" Her body started to float away in small pieces. "Take care of our soul…" And the miko Kikyo was no more…

Inuyasha was in shock. What had happened? He took a small step toward the raven-haired girl sitting before him. She looked at him and her smile got brighter. "Inuyasha…" She called softly, getting shakily to her feet. "Is that really you?" She took a few wobbly steps toward him.

"It's really you…" The hanyou breathed in awe. "It's really you." Tears ran freely down both their faces as they ran to each other. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, lifting her in the air and twirling around.

"There's something I need to tell you…" He said as he set her down.

She brought a hand to his cheek. "What is it?"

"I…I love you…" He saw more tears fill her eyes before she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too." He heard her whisper. More joy than he ever thought possible filled his heart. She lifted her head and looked at him. Inuyasha felt himself slowly lean down and touch her lips with his own. The girl leaned in responding. The kiss was short but they both knew there was more to come, they had a lifetime to spend together now…

Not so far away they heard the voice of their friends calling for the hanyou worriedly. He smiled down at her. "Shall we go tell them the good news?" She smiled back up at him and gave a small nod.

And as they walk towards their friends, arms still around each other one thought never left the hanyou's mind. 'Thank-you, Kikyo. You gave me back my Kagome…"

**The End**

Author's Note: So…. What do you guys think? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And a BIG ASS thanks to MICAYASHA (again)! I love ya girl! Everyone go check out her other stories! They're awesome!

Love and hugs to everyone! Hope you liked it!

Suaru

P.S. This was the last chapter. I'm not gonna write anymore to this story so please don't ask please! Thanks!


End file.
